


When it all fell apart

by EvelynRiley



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynRiley/pseuds/EvelynRiley
Summary: When Jughead finds out about the kiss he decided a to go live with his Mom. Thinking he had left behind his girlfriend when in fact he had left so much more.





	When it all fell apart

The phone call from Cheryl had been unexpected and the news from the other side of the phone much worse. It was something Jughead had feared since letting Betty in, he finally loved someone and this is how it was going to end. He stood out on the balcony for a few minutes trying to compose himself, trying to take those deep breaths his father had always encouraged him to when he had gotten angry.

Betty was so angry about his kiss with Toni but she was never honest with him. In a swift movement he put his phone in his back pocket and fixed up his beanie. 

“Hey Juggie everything okay?” 

“I just got a phone call from Cheryl”

Immediately Archie’s face dropped. He knew exactly why his best friend was angry about. Cheryl had threatened to tell both Veronica and Jughead about the kiss. He had come clean almost immediately to Veronica. Even though they weren’t together at the time he felt like he owed it to her and thought Betty would have done the same.Archie never brought it up around Betty again knowing she thought it was a stupid mistake. Why ruin something with Veronica if being with Betty wasn’t a sure thing. 

“You see you tell me you love me. You want me to let you in and then you go behind my back and kiss my best friend” 

“Jug i just didn’t think it was important”

“After everything? You know how I felt about you and Archie. After I was honest about everything that happened to Toni this is how you repay me?”

“I-i just didn’t know how to tell you. I’m really sorry Jug”

Veronica and Archie stood back watching the scene. She had never seen Jughead like this before, so vulnerable. His face was like someone had taken his heart out and stomped all over it. 

“I can’t do this Betty. You know how important the other night was to me too and the whole time you were sitting on this secret. I need to go”

Veronica was quick to move next to Betty. Trying to comfort her in anyway she could. She had her doubts about Archie but she knew that Betty only had eyes for Jughead. She faced her boyfriend and pushed her head in the direction of Jughead motioning him to go after him. 

When Archie finally caught up to him Jughead pushed his hand away. He wasn’t only furious at Betty but his best friend had also lied to him. He was one of the only people he trusted. 

“You know how I felt about you two Archie, you knew how hard it was for me. Thinking I wasn’t good enough. Why wouldn’t you tell me” 

“Because I knew it would hurt you. I thought she must have told you since I heard about the Toni stuff” 

“No this is about those stupid goofy looks you give her. I know what’s going on Archie. I’m not stupid. You want my girlfriend” 

“Can you keep your voice down I don’t want the other two to hear us” 

“Well congratulations Arch, maybe she did choose you. I’m leaving, for good”

“Yeah well maybe you weren’t ever good enough for her” 

Jughead just stared at his best friend not believing what had come out of his mouth. Gladys had asked him to stay with her for a while not too long ago. Going back into that situation would probably hurt less than the idea of his best friend and girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is chapter one, I’ve been thinking about this one for a while. Please give feedback!


End file.
